<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headphones (Yuzuru Hanyu x Reader) by sarcasticarmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374775">Headphones (Yuzuru Hanyu x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticarmy/pseuds/sarcasticarmy'>sarcasticarmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Exchange Student Reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Yuzuru Hanyu, Reader plays the piano, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wholesome, Yuzuru Hanyu needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticarmy/pseuds/sarcasticarmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Y/N L/N first goes to Japan as an exchange student to learn piano, she meets a very handsome boy, who just happens to be an extremely talented figure skater. What happens when both of them get opportunities and problems thrown at them? Will they tackle them down together, or will they grow apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanyu Yuzuru/Reader, Yuzuru Hanyu/Original Character(s), Yuzuru Hanyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - The start of something beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small puff of cold air left Y/N's mouth as she snuggled into her scarf, music blaring into her ears through her headphones.</p><p>Her (E/C) eyes stared at the pavement in front of her as she walked, hands stuffed deep into her pockets. </p><p>It was early February, and Japan seemed to be as cold as ever.</p><p>Or, it might have been the fact that Y/N had forgot her school uniform's blazer at home, and only had a light jacket covering the top part of her body.</p><p>You see, Y/N wasn't actually born in Japan. She's currently an exchange student, wanting to learn music. She is going to Tohoku High School, but she hasn't really had time to socialize because of her extra piano lessons (and the fact that her Japanese speaking skills seemed to be nonexistent). They were on every weekday, except for Saturday and Sunday. </p><p>Y/N had decided to try something new, desperately trying not to fall into a life that was only a cycle. </p><p>So, she wanted to go ice-skating, and was now heading to the nearest ice-rink. </p><p>The girl hummed along to her songs as she trotted towards the hall, excitement starting to bubble in her. </p><p>It had been quite a few years since the last time she had been on ice, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to have fun.</p><p>Entering the skating-hall, Y/N took off her headphones, ready to take out her wallet and try her best to get one ticket for an hour. </p><p>''Uuh...sumimasen (excuse me...). Tsu no chiketto wa, shitekudasai....(one ticket, please...)'' She said to the old lady in the small ticket-booth, handing over an average amount of money. </p><p>The woman glanced up from her newspaper, eyes slightly narrowing. ''<em>The rink is booked for today, that damned kid is training</em>'' She said in Japanese, making Y/N blink, hesitatingly pulling her arm back. </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Y/N understood the foreign language rather well, but speaking it? Nah mate. </p><p>'<em>'It's fine, Chiharu, we're slowly wrapping up anyway, Hanyu is staying to practice, we're preparing for the World Junior Championships, after all</em>'' A woman said, walking in through the door that lead to the actual skating-hall.</p><p>She had tired eyes, but they were filled with kindness and patience. </p><p>Y/N felt her smile resurface as the lady asked for her money with a small grumble, the excited girl handing it over. ''Oh! And uuh...sukeetogutsu...? (skates...?)'' Y/N said, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. </p><p>The woman sighed, asking for her size, which the girl showed with the help of her fingers, seeing as numbers in the Japanese language were a pain in the ass. </p><p>The other woman watched their exchange with slight interest, a chuckle leaving her mouth.</p><p>''<em>You can go ahead into the hall, there are benches where you can put the skates on</em>'' She told the girl, who nodded gratefully. ''<em>Thank you</em>'' She said, bowing her head.</p><p>Y/N went into the hall, placing her headphones on yet again, her head nodding along to the beat of the song. </p><p>She plopped down onto the nearest bench, placing her backpack under it, taking off her shoes, and hurriedly putting on the pearly white skates.  </p><p>Y/N wobbled a bit as she stood up, and by a bit I mean...a lot.</p><p>It was difficult, but she wasn't going to give up!</p><p>Finally making her way to the rink, she hurriedly grasped the edge of it, leaning on it for support. The energetic music blaring in her ears made her motivated, and she quickly opened the gate, stepping in.</p><p>Well, trying to step in.</p><p>Once her feet were on the ice, she froze (hA! Get it?!) in place, eyes wide.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Oh boy, this is more difficult than playing the Rachmaninoff Prelude in C Sharp Minor!</em> </span>
</p><p>She thought, gulping. Her eyes shifted to a boy who looked to be around her age, doing jumps and spins, seeming to be extremely concentrated. </p><p>Y/N took a deep breath, and tried to remember what it felt like to be on gliding on ice.</p><p>To feel the music flowing through her.</p><p>To feel the small breeze that brushed her hair.</p><p>To feel like a gentle swan that would spread its wings.</p><p>With those thoughts, she started gliding onwards...</p><p>only to fall straight onto her butt.</p><hr/><p>Yuzuru heard the thud, making his eyes snap open with a small gasp. He seemed to have completely forgotten where he was or what he was doing, he was so in the program.</p><p>His dark eyes moved to the source of the sound, widening.</p><p>There was a girl, just on the ice, staring up into the ceiling, seeming to contemplate over her life choices.</p><p>Yuzuru immediately skated over to her, confusion swirling on his features.</p><p>''You...okay?'' He hesitantly asked in English, seeing the girl's foreign appearance. </p><p>Y/N's eyes shifted over to the voice, blinking.</p><p>''Huh? Me? Yes, yes...I'm fine, just peachy...'' She said, trying to stand up, failing miserably. </p><p>She got onto her knees, trying to stand from there, but her feet wobbled under her, making Yuzuru quickly grasp onto her shoulders, pulling her up. </p><p>L/N felt stupid and like a little child, having to be helped at a damn ice-rink. </p><p>She rubbed her eyes, groaning a bit. ''Ugh...why am I so clumsy? How do I even manage to not break my fingers every time I play piano?'' She muttered to herself, the boy next to her blinking, baffled. </p><p>Y/N then realised he was still holding onto her shoulders, making her raise a brow. ''Uuh...arigatou...(thank you)'' She said, the male's eyes widening.</p><p>When he realised why the girl was still staring at him, he blushed a bit, pulling his arms back.</p><p>''Ahh, sorry...'' He said, once again, in English, his heavy Japanese accent coming through. Y/N chuckled, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. </p><p>''<em>You can speak Japanese, you know...</em>'' She said, also hesitating, but upon seeing the look of slight awe on the boy's face upon hearing her Japanese skills, she grinned.</p><p>''<em>I'm Y/N L/N</em>'' She said, reaching out her hand, waiting for the boy to shake it. </p><p>The dark-haired male, blinked, a toothy smile adorned on his face. ''Hanyu Yuzuru'' The boy said, gripping the girl's hand, giving it a firm shake. </p><p>Y/N chuckled, pulling back her arm.</p><p>''<em>Nice to meet you, Hanyu</em>'' She said, the small smile from before still evident on her face. </p><p>The boy nodded merrily, his dark eyes full of happiness. </p><p>''<em>Likewise, L/N</em>'' He said, his hues glancing at the pair of headphones on the ice.</p><p>''<em>Are those yours?</em>'' He asked, pointing at them.</p><p>Y/N blinked, her attention shifting to the place he was pointing at.</p><p>''Oh! Yeah, they're mine'' She said in English, hurriedly crouching down and grabbing the listening device, clutching it to her chest.</p><p>Yuzuru seemed contemplated for a moment, before speaking: ''<em>They look cool...I really like headphones, I always carry around a few packs with me when I go to competitions''</em> He said, staring at the headphones like a love-struck puppy. </p><p>Y/N raised her brows, slightly surprised. </p><p>''<em>Competitions...?</em>'' She wondered out loud, Hanyu nodding.</p><p>''<em>Yeah! I'm a figure skater...well, trying to be...</em>'' He mumbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>''<em>That's so cool!</em> I wish I could do something so awesome...heh, I only press wooden buttons...'' Y/N said in English, not knowing how to say that in Japanese. </p><p>Hanyu furrowed his brows.</p><p>''Woo...den...buttoneus?'' He muttered, Y/N blinking at the adorableness.</p><p>''Yeah, piano'' She said, imitating how she'd play the instrument with her hands.</p><p>Yuzuru understood, forming his mouth into an 'oh' shape. </p><p>''I think...uuh...cool! Piano is cool!'' The Japanese boy said in English, Y/N smiling at his efforts. </p><p>By now Y/N had placed her headphones around her neck, fiddling with the wire that connected them to her phone.</p><p>''Anyway...I came here to skate, not just fall onto my ass every second...so uuh, you can just continue doing your thing, I'll try my best not to distract you'' The girl said, Yuzuru blinking in confusion.</p><p><em>''Um...you go...skate? I skate...no distract....</em>'' Y/N tried explaining, doing weird hand-motions at the same time. </p><p>Hanyu smiled, nodding.</p><p>He glided away on the ice, waving a bit at the girl, who waved back.</p><p>L/N sighed, gently placing her headphones onto her head, pressing 'play' on her phone. </p><p>Once again, she nodded along to the beat, mouthing the words as well.</p><p>This time, she was determined not to fall, which she surprisingly didn't.</p><p>She slowly moved on one side of the rink, trying to ignore Yuzuru, or rather, trying not to get in his way.</p><p>This continued on for about an hour, before Y/N heard shouting in Japanese.</p><p>”<em>Oi! Your time is up! And you too, you’ve been here since the sun was up</em>!” The old lady from the ticket booth shouted, grumbling things under her breath about forgetful teenagers. </p><p>Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes, taking off her headphones and heading towards the edge of the rink.</p><p>Hanyu was right behind her, the two of them exiting the ice together. </p><p><em>“Oh, hey, haven’t seen you in a while</em>” Y/N joked, looking at the boy, who blinked, before giggling. </p><p>“<em>Yeah, it’s been ages! Maybe 10 years?</em>” He laughed, putting on the protectors for his blades on the skates. </p><p>“<em>Or like an hour?</em>” Y/N said, the two of them glancing at each other, before bursting out into laughter.</p><p>Y/N went and grabbed her backpack, also taking off the skates, putting on her own shoes. </p><p>Yuzuru headed towards a locker, taking off his black sports jacket and skates, placing them into it. </p><p>“<em>Woah, you have your own locker?</em>” Y/N asked, because upon closer inspection, his name was written on it.</p><p>”<em>Yes, it’s all thanks to my coach. He convinced the hall to let me have one, so that I don’t need to carry my skates with me wherever I go</em>” The boy explained, grabbing his bag, and throwing the strap of it over his shoulder. </p><p>Y/N nodded understandingly, humming.</p><hr/><p>Y/N quickly gave the old worker the skates, bowing to her, before running after Yuzuru, who had been waiting by the door.</p><p>”<em>Why were you waiting for me?</em>” She quickly asked, making the boy blink. </p><p>“<em>Oh, I just thought that it would be impolite of me to not say goodbye...</em>” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. </p><p>L/N chuckled, crossing her arms. “<em>That’s cute</em>” She said, making the boy bite back a smile. </p><p>”<em>Anyway, I’m headed to the station...which way do you go?</em>” Y/N asked, stuffing her previously crossed arms into her pockets, trying to keep warm.</p><p>”<em>Oh, I live nearby, so I’ll walk...</em>” Hanyu said, rocking on his heels. </p><p>“<em>That’s fine, it was nice meeting you, Hanyu, I hope we see each other again</em>. Or if we don’t personally meet, I’d love to see you do well with figure skating. Who knows? Maybe you’ll end up in the Olympics one day!” Y/N cheered, already smiling at the thought. </p><p>When she had switched over to English, Yuzuru had to admit, he was confused, but he did recognise the word “Olympics” so he smiled widely, kind of getting an idea of what she had said. </p><p>“Yes! I...do my best!” He said, making Y/N chuckle. </p><p>For a second, they just stood there, enjoying each other’s company, before Y/N sighed, a small smile still on her face.</p><p>”<em>Well, goodbye, see ya around, Hanyu!</em>” She said, before turning away, waving at him one more time. </p><p>Yuzuru stood there, smiling like an idiot, before waving back.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Phew, what a day! </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I completely forgot I have school tomorrow, and a piano lesson! </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>My teachers are going to kill meeee...</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Whatever! </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>At least I had fun today! </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Maybe tomorrow will be even better...</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Well...I suppose I just need to wait and find out! </em> </span>
</p><p>Y/N thought to herself, plopping down onto her bed, already having eaten dinner with her host family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Familiar faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking in the school halls, Y/N hummed a song which had been stuck in her head ever since last evening. </p><p>She had arrived earlier than usual, sliding open the door to her homeroom class, only to to see a boy in his seat the front of the room, his back turned to the girl.</p><p>He seemed to be reading, deep in thought. </p><p>L/N shrugged, just walking over to her desk, plopping down onto the wooden chair. </p><p>She stopped humming, taking out her pencil case and a piece of paper, starting to doodle things onto it. </p><p>The atmosphere in the room was calm and relaxing, Y/N yawning silently, rubbing her eyes with her hand which wasn't holding the pencil. </p><p>Suddenly, the boy stood up, quietly placing the book onto his table, and turning around.</p><p>When Y/N's (E/C) eyes landed on his face, she held back a small gasp.</p><p>It was Hanyu!</p><p>The male's own hues spotted her as well, the two students blinking in confusion.</p><p>''<em>Eh? L/N? Why are you here?</em>'' Yuzuru asked, eyes wide.</p><p>''<em>Uuh...I...here...study</em>'' Y/N said in her broken Japanese, Hanyu's face breaking out into a beautiful smile. </p><p>''<em>We're classmates? That's so cool!</em>'' He said, walking over to the girl's desk.</p><p>Y/N blinked, but grinned as well.</p><p>''Yeah...but, why haven't I noticed you before?'' She asked in English, having basically 0 clue how to say that in Japanese.</p><p>Yuzuru cocked his head to the side cutely, baffled.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Oh my god, he looks like a puppy....</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Y/N thought, giggling.</p><p>She got an idea, reaching into her bag and scouting out her phone.</p><p>It was the rather newly released iPhone 3GS, which she got as a gift from her parents before coming to Japan. </p><p>Hanyu's hues widened when he saw the device, his mouth falling open.</p><p>''<em>That's...that's really expensive...'</em>' He muttered, slightly in awe. </p><p>''Yeah, but I didn't just whip it out to brag, I downloaded a translation app onto it, so that I could communicate better with Japanese people whilst I'm here'' Y/N explained, but to nobody's surprise, Yuzuru didn't understand her that well. </p><p>She opened the app, pressing a few buttons on the screen and making sure that it translated from English to Japanese. </p><p>Y/N cleared her throat, pressing record.</p><p>''Why haven't I seen you here before?''</p><p>She asked, and a mechanical voice spoke it out in Japanese.</p><p>Yuzuru's eyes sparkled, a small laugh escaping his mouth.</p><p>''<em>Wow...awesome...</em>'' He said, completely in awe.</p><p>Y/N motioned with her hand for him to answer, making him blink, before blushing a bit.</p><p>''<em>Oh, I hardly have time for school, because I need to practice..</em>.'' He said, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>L/N nodded, understanding his situation.</p><p>''That's fine, you have your priorities set. You're really good at skating anyway, so it's great that you want to make it into a career!'' She said, grinning wide.</p><p>The translator did its thing, the mechanical voice speaking once again.</p><p>Yuzuru blushed, smiling shyly. </p><p>''<em>Thank you, I'm sure you're really good at playing the piano...</em>'' He said, glancing from the ground into Y/N's eyes, which were sparkling.</p><p>''<em>Thanks! I think I'm good too</em>'' She winked, making Yuzuru giggle. </p><p>All of a sudden, the door slid open, and a few other students walked in. </p><p>Y/N looked at the clock above the chalkboard, noticing that the lesson was starting soon. </p><p>''Well, you better get back to your seat, I'm sure that the teacher will be glad to have you back'' Y/N said, smiling kindly at the boy. </p><p>The sentence translated, the mechanical voice being as emotionless as possible. </p><p>Yuzuru nodded, grinning as well.</p><p>He returned to his seat, also taking out his pencil case from his bag.</p><p>Y/N put away her phone, knowing that even if she was allowed to keep it on her table for translation purposes, she didn't want the other students to feel bad. </p><p>Most of them didn't have such a good phone as her, and she didn't want to flex either.</p><p>Soon enough, the rest of her classmates were present, and the teacher walked in right as the lesson started.</p><p>''<em>Good morning everyone!</em>''</p><p>'<strong><em>'Good morning, teacher!</em></strong>''</p><p>''<em>Oh, Hanyu! It's good to have you back! I heard you did well in the Championships, 6th place in the senior category isn't bad, but 1st in the junior category? Congratulations</em>'' The teacher said, making the boy shyly gaze at the table in front of him. </p><p>Y/N's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wait, did the teacher mean Japan Championships???</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>To get 6th place in the senior level of that competition at 15 years of age...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Not to mention 1st in the junior level...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wow, that's...really impressive...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>She thought, leaning on one of her hands in thought.</p><hr/><p>The lessons continued on as usual, Y/N scribbling down notes in both Japanese and English. </p><p>Well, her Japanese writing skills were lacking, but that's why she tried her best.</p><p>Lunch rolled around, the students all leaving the classroom and heading towards the canteen.</p><p>This was the only time of the school day when students were allowed to use their phones, but most didn't use them anyway, seeing as the only thing you could really do was send e-mails and take pictures.</p><p>Or, in Y/N's case, listen to music.</p><p>She gently grabbed her headphones, placing them over her ears and starting to listen to her playlist. </p><p>The girl moved swiftly to the canteen, grabbing a tray for her food, and getting in line.</p><p>The food looked delicious as always.</p><p>Once she had gotten her portion, she started heading towards her usual table, when suddenly, her eyes landed on Yuzuru, who was sitting alone, drinking a glass of water.</p><p>Y/N furrowed her brows, her feet automatically starting to walk towards him.</p><p>She placed her tray onto the table, surprising the boy, who's eyes snapped up to look at her.</p><p>The girl took off her headphones, smiling at the male.</p><p>''<em>Hey, it's been a while</em>'' She said in Japanese, Hanyu letting out a small giggle.</p><p>''<em>Yeah, it's been ages. Maybe 10 years?</em>'' He joked, Y/N smiling at the fact he remembered their conversation from yesterday.</p><p>''<em>Heh...anyway, can I...?</em>'' She asked, pointing at the seat in front of him.</p><p>Hanyu blinked, before nodding.</p><p>''<em>Of course!'</em>' He said, Y/N taking a seat.</p><p>They started eating, Y/N slowly taking out her phone from her pocket.</p><p>Yuzuru eyed the device, confused.</p><p>But his bafflement was cleared when the girl opened the translating app, clearing her throat.</p><p>''So...why do you sit alone?''</p><p>She asked, the phone translating.</p><p>''<em>Oh, well...because I barely attend school I don't have time to make friends...I mean, I have friends! But...not that many...</em>''</p><p>The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Oh my god he's so cute</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Protect at all costs</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Y/N thought, before grinning.</p><p>''Well, if you'd like, I'll be your friend!'' She said, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>Hanyu blinked, a bit surprised.</p><p>''<em>Are you sure? I mean...I don't have any time to hang out like the others...'</em>' He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>Y/N chuckled, slightly shaking her head.</p><p>''Being friends doesn't mean that we have to hang out, it just means we support each other and are comfortable around the other person'' She said, taking a sip of her water.</p><p>Yuzuru listened as the phone translated, his eyes filling with joy the more he understood her point.</p><p>''<em>Well, in that case, I'd love to be your friend!</em>'' He said, reaching out an arm for the girl to shake, which she immediately did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Phone numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's day continued on just like any other school day.</p><p>Well, except that this time she would spare cheerful glances at her new friend, making him shyly grin back. </p><p>The final lesson ended before the girl could even blink, and she had to dash to her piano lesson.</p><p>She grabbed her backpack and headphones, placing the listening devices around her neck.</p><p>When she entered the halls of the school, her feet started quickly carrying her towards the exit.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard her name being called, making her confusedly turn around.</p><p>It was Hanyu.</p><p>''<em>L/N! Wait for me!</em>'' He cutely shouted, making the girl chuckle.</p><p>The boy ran up to her, not even panting when he finally reached her side.</p><p>''<em>So...where are you going?</em>'' He asked, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Y/N made piano-playing gestures with her hands, making Yuzuru giggle.</p><p>''...c<em>ute</em>'' He quietly mumbled, his black eyes turning to the ground in front of them as they walked. </p><p>They grabbed their outerwear from the cloakroom, hurriedly putting their jackets on.</p><p>The two of them made it to the front doors, Hanyu politely opening it so that Y/N could walk out first.</p><p>''<em>Thank you!</em>'' She said, quickly trotting out, the boy in tow.</p><p>The cold air hit their faces, Y/N feeling a slight shiver roll down her spine.</p><p>''I'm heading that way'' She said, pointing to the left side of the road.</p><p>Yuzuru seemed to understand, nodding.</p><p>''<em>Good luck in your lesson...I know you'll do well!</em>'' Hanyu said, smiling widely.</p><p>Y/N giggled, stuffing her hands into her pockets.</p><p>''<em>Thanks</em>, will you be going to the rink today as well?'' Y/N switched to English, making Yuzuru blink.</p><p>''Oh, uuh...wait...'' L/N muttered, scouting out her phone.</p><p>She turned on the translating app, asking the same thing once again.</p><p>''Will you go to the rink today?''</p><p>She questioned, and the mechanical voice spoke.</p><p>The male nodded, tightening his hold on his bag.</p><p>''<em>Yes, I have to prepare for the World Junior Championships...</em>'' He said, rocking back-and-forth on the heels of his legs.</p><p>Y/N grinned, straightening her posture.</p><p>''Can I come and watch?'' She asked, the phone translating.</p><p>Yuzuru blushed, his eyes widening a bit.</p><p>''<em>Oh! Uuh...I think so? I'll have to ask my coach...</em>'' He mumbled, looking rather shy.</p><p>''Alright, just let me know after 6 pm, that's when my piano lesson ends'' Y/N cheerfully said, grinning at the boy.</p><p>''<em>Huh? How?</em>'' He wondered, blinking.</p><p>''I'll just give you my number'' Y/N said, winking a bit.</p><p>Hanyu raised his brows, mouth slightly agape.</p><p>''...but if you don't want me to come, then that's fine, I understand-''</p><p>''No! It fine, it fine. I...uuh...fine'' Yuzuru said in broken English, eyes wide.</p><p>Y/N let out a hearty laugh, making the boy blush even more.</p><p>''<em>You're too cute for this world, Hanyu, I'm glad to have you as my friend'' </em>Y/N said, hesitating a bit over her Japanese, but when she saw Yuzuru grin, she smiled as well. </p><p>They stood in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Y/N cleared her throat, opening the 'contacts' app on her phone.</p><p>''So...do you want...my number?'' She asked, Yuzuru quickly taking out his own phone.</p><p>It looked rather old, but Y/N ignored that, just glad to finally have an actual friend.</p><p>They exchanged numbers, Y/N grinning widely when she saw what Yuzuru had put her name as.</p><p>
  <strong>L/N Y/N ❤️ </strong>
</p><p>She giggled, Yuzuru's blush deepening, his face looking like a tomato.</p><p>A very cute tomato.</p><p>''A heart emoji? That's adorable, I'll need to think of something good to call you as well...'' Y/N said, the boy giggling.</p><p>She thought for a moment, before typing.</p><p>
  <strong>Hanyu 'The Goat' Yuzuru</strong>
</p><p>She showed the name to the male, who confusedly cocked his head to the side. </p><p>''The goateu?''</p><p>He asked, baffled.</p><p>''<em>Yeah, it means the best of all time</em>'' Y/N said, the boy's eyes widening.</p><p><em>''Oh...I'm not sure about that...haha...I'm just an athlete...</em>'' Yuzuru said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>The girl raised a brow, placing a warm hand onto his shoulder.</p><p>''You're also my friend, and that's what matters'' She said, Hanyu kind of understanding what she said.</p><p>The corners of his mouth lifted up, and he let out a airy chuckle.</p><p>'<em>'I'm sure you have many friends...'</em>'</p><p>He said, his smile faltering for a second.</p><p>Y/N shrugged, shaking her head a bit.</p><p>She quickly opened the translating app again, clearing her throat.</p><p>''Nah, you're my first actual friend here....'' She said, a red hue on her cheeks as well.</p><p>Yuzuru held back a gasp, his mouth slightly falling open.</p><p>''Really? Wow...'' He said, his thick Japanese accent coming through.</p><p>''Yeah, so you better be thankful! I'm amazing, after all'' Y/N joked, winking, making the boy laugh.</p><p>His laugh was adorable, L/N realised.</p><p>Suddenly, her eyes landed on the clock above the school entrance, widening.</p><p>''Shit! I'm going to be late if I don't go now!'' She said, making Yuzuru blush at her use of words.</p><p>''Alrighty, bye, Hanyu! Call me if I can come and watch you today!'' The girl shouted, waving at her new friend, already dashing away.</p><p>Yuzuru blinked, waving back, watching as the girl ran, her hair flowing with the wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Permission granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuzuru headed towards the rink, letting out a cold puff of air from his lungs.</p><p>He clutched his bag with his training clothes tight, entering the skating-hall.</p><p>The old lady, Chiharu, greeted him with the usual grumble, making the corners of his mouth lift up.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Never change, Chiharu...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>He thought, watching as kids exited the rink with their parents.</p><p>It had been booked for them since 5:00 pm, meaning that everybody was clearing out.</p><p>Yuzuru dashed to the changing rooms, quickly putting on his skating clothes.</p><p>His coach, Nanami Abe, was probably waiting for him.</p><p>Hanyu hurriedly ran to the rink, well, as best as someone could run in skates, and immediately his eyes landed on his coach.</p><p>''<em>Good evening, Hanyu, let's start, we have no time to waste</em>''</p><p>Abe said, Yuzuru nodding.</p><hr/><p>He did his usual warm-up routine, before actually starting to skate his program.</p><p>But something seemed to distract him.</p><p>His eyes would glance around the room, almost as if he was...nervous.</p><p>His spins and twirls were messy, and let's not even talk about the jumps.</p><p>His mind couldn't focus on the music, making him just a wreck.</p><p>''<em>Stop! Stop!'</em>' Nanami suddenly shouted, making the boy flinch.</p><p>''<em>Come here'</em>' The coach said, a dead-serious look on her face.</p><p>Yuzuru gulped, but did as told, gliding over to her.</p><p>''<em>Hanyu, is something wrong? You haven't been like this for years! What happened? Is something on your mind?</em>'' She asked, arms on her hips. </p><p>Yuzuru didn't dare to look at the woman, sighing.</p><p>''<em>It's stupid...really....</em>''</p><p>He said quietly, making his coach furrow her brows.</p><p>''<em>No problem is ever stupid, Hanyu, now, what is it?'</em>' She asked, voice laced with worry.</p><p>''<em>Uuh...is it okay if a...friend...comes and...watches my program today?</em>'' He questioned, already waiting for the shouts of denial.</p><p>Nanami blinked, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>''<em>Okay, you're right, that is pretty stupid</em>'' She said, Yuzuru feeling his shoulders deflate.</p><p>Abe saw how defeated the boy looked, making her feel sympathy for him.</p><p>She knew he didn't have a lot of time to socialise, nor the time to really hang out with friends.</p><p>So, she felt generous today, and crossed her arms.</p><p>''<em>Fine, they can come</em>'' She said with a sigh, Yuzuru gasping, his eyes starting to sparkle with surprise and joy.</p><p>''<em>But don't get too distracted by them, you want to win 1st place at the Championships, don't you? If so, you can't get side-tracked</em>'' Nanami said, waving a finger at him.</p><p>Hanyu nodded brightly, bowing thankfully.</p><p>Abe glanced at her wrist-watch, sighing.</p><p>''<em>I've got to meet up with your choreographer, so you keep practising on your own, if that friend of yours wants to come and watch, then they better hurry. You know they close 1h earlier on Fridays</em>'' She said, grabbing her bag, and taking her leave.</p><p>Hanyu stared at her back, a glad smile on his face.</p><hr/><p>Y/N's lesson went really well, she was improving at a fast pace, which her teacher had immediately noticed.</p><p>Now, as she was sitting in the library she had her lessons at, she looked at the clock on her phone, sighing.</p><p>It was 6:14 pm, and Hanyu still hadn't called her.</p><p>She came to the conclusion, that she wasn't allowed to watch his skating, making her shoulders drop a bit.</p><p>With a sigh, she stood up from the wooden chair she was sitting on, deciding to just go home.</p><p>She grabbed her jacket from the cloakroom, shrugging it on along with her scarf, exiting the building.</p><p>Suddenly, her phone rang, making her brows rise up.</p><p>She picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, pressing it to her ear.</p><p>''Hello-''</p><p>''<em>L/N! You can come and watch! I'm so glad...'' </em>Yuzuru practically shouted, making Y/N yank her head away from the device.</p><p>''Geesh, no need to be so loud, Hanyu...'' She chuckled, the boy on the other side giggling as well.</p><p>''Ah...sorry sorry....'' He said in English, Y/N smiling.</p><p>''I'll be there as soon as I can'' She said, her feet already picking up their pace.</p><p>''Yay! I...wait for you?'' Hanyu said hesitantly, once again, in the language rather foreign to him.</p><p>Y/N let out a cute laugh, making the male blush.</p><p>''Good to know, <em>see you soon, Hanyu</em>'' The female said in Japanese, basically feeling how Yuzuru smiled through the phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>